euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Astien
Astien '''is an assassin and the son of a noble who appears in '''A Children's Anuad (Reloaded). Description Appearance Physical Appearance Astien - being 21 - holds a very youthful appearance of a young male adult. However, he does have some feminine features due to having quite strong Elven blood, however, this doesn't subtract much from his overall appearance. Astien's skin is quite pale, near albino and is also flawless. His height sits between that of a male Nord and a male Altmer, while his weight is quite low - but is still a healthy one - making him quite frail and skinny looking. Despite his frail and skinny looking build, he is actually quite muscular and has a natural slender build. He has bright, brilliant red iris' with slitted pupils. Astien's pure white hair is quite long and has a good texture to it, it is also quite shiny. On his back he has a massive tattoo of a Raven. Assassin Gear The clothing part of the armor is a finely made pure black long sleeved shirt, with dark grey Nordic embroidery and trimming at the bottom of the shirt. There is finely made ebony plating with Nordic carvings over the shirt, with the straps at the back holding the ebony plating in place, but covered by ebony itself, the center of the chest piece having a Raven carved into it, with an enchanted ruby inserted to where the eye is. A black dyed leather shirt lies over it, but the center of the front of the leather shirt has been cut out to make it a coat, revealing the ebony plating and Raven. There is a black cord attached to the leather coat with an ebony circle that has symbol of a Raven carefully carved into it attached to both sides of the collar of the coat. The black cord is attached to a long finely made black cloak with dark grey Nordic embroidery, the face of the cape has a Raven on it. The cloak trails down to the back of Astien's knees. The belt is just made out of dyed leather, with satchels and finely made black sheathes for a sword and dagger. The pants are also made out of leather that is dyed black, over the leather there is ebony plating to protect the legs, there is Nordic carvings on the plating. The boots are finely made ebony boots with even more Nordic carving. The gear also has a ebony mask, that takes on the haunting appearance of a skeleton. The 'mouth' of the mask doesn't have normal shaped human or elf 'teeth', it has dagger sharp 'teeth', the mouth is like a twisted smile of sorts. The eyes of it are gaping holes, with blood red stained glass with black cords seemingly keeping the eyes open. Near the eyes, there are 'tears' seemingly running down the face, taking on the haunting vision of someone crying blood. Casual Clothing For his casual clothing, he wears a cloth shirt with dark brown leather pants with boots. Character Trivia * Astien is actually just Kamui renamed and with different skills, personality and such. * Astien's armour and abilities are heavily similar to Corvo's from Dishonored. Category:The Children's Anuad Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Nobility